


Loki x Reader: Sleeping Beauty

by TarnisisLH



Series: Avenger Inserts [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Angst and Humor, Avenger Loki, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Implied Relationships, Loki-centric, Protective Thor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undercover Missions are always dangerous affairs, but when the target needing to be recovered is a certain God of Mischief things promise to be extraordinary. Loki/Reader relationship implied. Humor, angst, and feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki x Reader: Sleeping Beauty

**Loki x Reader: Sleeping Beauty**  
****

* * *

Your breathing was heavy as you crouched behind a giant pillar in the underground facility. You'd just fought upwards of fifteen guards (all of which had guns) and had taken a beating by the last chump. 

_Since when do they have the hired help learn special techniques,_ you wondered in annoyance as you placed a somewhat shaky hand to your rib cage. During the excitement, you'd definitely cracked something- but you pushed past the beginnings of pain and continued to move forward. You had an objective, and you wouldn't be leaving this hole in the ground until you had succeeded. 

Peeking around the column where you were currently hiding, you found that the coast was clear. And stalking forward on the balls of your feet, you moved towards the door at the far end of the chamber. 

As you crept across the expanse, you made sure to be as silent as possible- though as the sounds from outside the massive room echoed through the silence, you smiled. If the crackling booms of electricity and screeches were anything to go by, Thor was kicking some royal arse in the compound above you. 

Not too long ago you had been with the great Thunderer, but seeing as only you could change the structure of your fingerprints and irises( just a small portion of the lovely mutation that you were born with) Thor had stayed behind to act as a distraction for you. And what a mighty ruckus he was causing. You were most grateful for this, because without it the 15 guards would have just been the beginning. 

After another brief moment you reached the door and placed your hand upon the finger pad- though you couldn't see it, you felt the skin of your thumb alter to match that of the man you had just taken out. Then you placed your (e/c) eye to the scanner, changing that as well to match his. With a muted beep the door clicked open and you wasted no more time in entering the secured area. 

With steady steps you filed into a long corridor with countless holding cells, and you let your eyes fall to the third lockup on the left side. Moments ago you had interrogated one of the prison guards (the one you had copied for the door, and the one who had incidentally cracked your ribs) on which cell your target was being housed in and the circumstances that had brought the sorry sod there. Though the guard had given you everything he knew- once he realized that you would  _continue_  to hit him without mercy-  you were far from pleased with the information he had relayed. 

Your target was most definitely in the cage, but the state he was in was far from hopeful. Apparently they had tortured and poisoned the subject out of his skull, and now you were going to have to pick up the pieces. 

You approached the third cell slowly, your gaze taking in the door with well-trained eyes before you reached out and hit the base of it with your palm. Eerie light slid across the surface in the place you'd touched the bars, and in moments there was an opening large enough for you to enter without discomfort. As you came fully into the cell, you finally forced yourself to look at the person you had come all this way to save. 

Loki Laufeyson lay on the prison cot, his hands resting upon his stomach with leisure, and his body completely still. His face was a mask of calm, his usual laugh lines were invisible, making him seem innocent- though you knew this was the last word that could ever be used to describe the Trickster before you. Leaning down cautiously you placed your ear to the hollow of his chest, and waited. You counted the seconds, and after two full minutes of praying you fell into despair. 

There was no pulse . . . Loki was  _dead_. 

For several long breaths you felt too much; a thousands thoughts and emotions overwhelming you. But then you pushed it back with all you had, and a cold numbness took its place. Inside you were mourning, but this was neither the time nor place for it. You had already wasted too much time; Thor could only hold off against the H.Y.D.R.A. agents for so long. 

You wanted to take Loki's body with you, for a proper burial and for Thor's benefit as well as your own, but it was truly an impossible feat. Though the God of Mischief was indeed lithe and far from heavy in build, he was still much taller then you and weighed more. You didn't want to leave him, but the circumstances weren't in your favor. You were out of options and time. 

Leaning down once more with a stoic expression intact, you placed your lips to the Trickster's in a parting kiss. You internally shuddered at how lifeless and cold they felt- nothing like they had been all the other times you had shared lip-locks with him- and rested your forehead against Loki's. 

You closed your eyes as the emotion threatened to overpower you again, and took another shaky breath. You were going to miss him: your horrible, disastrous, wonderful mischief-maker. 

"What beloved- no tears to shed for your fallen lover?" 

Your eyes immediately flew open at the familiar voice, and were met with two amused blue-green ones. 

"LOKI!" 

The Trickster smiled up at you, before chuckling deeply. "Last I checked that  _was_  the title that I responded to." 

"I-I thought you were DEAD!" 

"Your perceptions as always were spot on, darling," he replied. "I was  _dead_ for quite sometime." 

You pulled back from Loki in shock, raising your hands up before letting them fall back to your sides. What in the fiery forests was going on? 

"Loki," you growled menacingly. "If you just played possum with me, I will kill you myself."

"Oh no, (F/n). I would  _never_  do something so immature." 

" _Loki._ " 

The God shrugged as he moved to get up from the cot. He sported several large cuts and bruises that you could see, and he was favoring one side of his body more than other, but other than that he seemed to be physically fine.

"They gave me a special type of magical capsule," he offered, popping his neck and shoulders experimentally. "Once taken it rendered me  _deceased_ \- a sort of wakeful death- I was aware of my surroundings even after they had crammed it down my throat." 

"Magic capsule? Like a pill? Perhaps a narcotic of some sort?" 

"I suppose you mortals would call it that. Though the name they used was  _JN-27._  Luckily for me, a specific Midgardian  _touch-_ something about Mutant DNA, whatever that might be- counteracts the effects. Otherwise you would have departed without me by your side." 

The info of this new H.Y.D.R.A. drug was very unsettling, and you knew that once you made it back to Avenger Tower you'd have to discuss it in detail with your team members and decide a course of action. But for now, you only had one objective to worry about. To get Loki, pick up Thor on the sprint back to the jet, and make a foolproof getaway. There would be plenty of time to deal with this JN-27; but now was the time for  _running !!!_

With a weary little laugh and shake of your head, you wrapped your arm around Loki's, as you walked out of the cell and back towards the compound where Thor could still be heard yelling battle cries.

"Well come on, Sleeping Beauty, let's get out of here." 

.... 

.... 

....

"... Did you just liken me to a  _'Disney'_  coquette who sings to mangy beasts and is tricked into touching a pointy object after specifically being told  _not to_???" 

"I  _totally_ just did." 

.....

.....

.....

..... 

"... Insufferable mortal." 

"Stupid  _Princess."_

* * *

 


End file.
